Squidward's Genocide
by MentallyUnadvanced
Summary: After all the pain and suffering, Squidward's finally realized that he needs to do something for himself. Now packed with a brain, Spongebob knows the tragedy Squidward has to live with and wants to fix all he can. (This is basically fourth grade writing papers mixed with Spongebob so my bad if it sucks. Like REALLY sucks) Enjoy, unless you don't want to.


"Spongebob, you've done this plenty of times," Complained an impatient Patrick,"Don't you want to get into Squidward's house?" Patrick began to grow annoyed and stubborn. Spongebob hesitantly opened the door. "I don't know, Pat. Maybe Squidward is sick of us breaking into his house with no reason," Spongebob said.

Oddly enough, Spongebob mind started to grow and think about someone elses feeling's. He felt bad for all the things he has done but just couldn't show it, for fear he may lose his best friend. Patrick and him started to fall apart after saving King Neptunes crown. They still were friends but they didn't have that same spark. Just to save their friendship, Spongebob began to drop into Patrick's education level. He started to think like Patrick, act like Patrick, he wasn't himself. He was just Patrick.

"Did you finally get it opened?" Patrick quickly asked. "I can't wait!" Spongebob began to slowly sink. His best friend was stuck on the idea to prank Squidward yet again. "Patrick, are you sure we should rea-" Spongebob bumped into Patrick. Patrick stopped dead into his tracks and seemed to be quiet. Patrick was strangely happy and stealthy and now he could hardly keep his laughter in.

"Bwahaha!" Patrick started to laugh. On the table was a stuffed animal. To be more specific, it was a tiny sea-dog. It had googly-eyes and green fur. The tail was stitched on and there were multiple patterned patches in area Spongebob could assume were ripped. "What a wussy, right Spongebob?" Asked Patrick. "I bet it's from his granny!" Patrick began to chuckle. "Yeah… Ehehe…" Replied Spongebob. "...Patrick, do you think Squidward gets tired of us bugging him?" Patrick stared at his friend with a shocked expression. "You live to hurt Squidward!" Said Patrick with a now annoyed face. "You really want to give this up?" Spongebob just looked at the floor, without saying another word.

"OH!" Said Patrick as he quickly hid behind Squidward's couch. Spongebob was a bit confused for the moment and quickly realized that Squidward must be coming to his room. Spongebob ran into Squidward's hall closet. He heard each step Squidward took. With each step, Spongebob stated to breathe slower and slower. Spongebob eventually started opening the door slowly only to see a completely new Squidward.

Squidward's head leaned backwards and his arms and hands seemed limp. By now, he had sat down on his couch, breathing heavily. Spongebob knew that something was up, but was way too frightened to do anything about it. But that's when something caught Spongebob's eye. Patrick… He was squatting by his couch, and seemed about ready to unleash a hard shock from the stinger of the Jellyfish.

"PATRICK NO!" Yelled Spongebob, catching Squidward's attention. Squidward's eyes were probably the worse part. "YOU!" Screeched Squidward. His hands reached out for Spongebob and threw him against the wall. There was no remarkable damage, due to him being a sponge, but he managed to hit his head against the wall. "Hey Squidward! Taste this!" Patrick began to hold up the Jellyfish when Squidward took his hands off of Spongebob and onto Patrick.

Patrick was laughing at this situation. Maybe to keep things positive or just to be a moron. Either way, Squidward attacked Patrick. But Spongebob just couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Spongebob was just hoping this was all a dream but no matter how hard you hope. Not everything can just become a dream.

Spongebob began screaming as loud as he could. All he heard was Squidward's maniacal laughter as he slowly injured Patrick. Everything was dark now. Spongebob was fading away. Spongebob wanted no more of this and hope that he could just drop dead now and get it over with.

The next moment, he found himself in the Krusty Krab. There was no blood on him, no rip on his clothes. Everything seemed like a dream. But there was no way that this was fake. Spongebob began thinking about what had happened when he heard the voice of his boss, Mr. Krabs. "C'mon lad, you're wastin' me money!" Shouted Krabs.


End file.
